A server may hold data files to be sent to a user over a network, which may be, for example, the Internet or some other network. The data files may be media content files, or of some other type, and sent to the user when the user requests them, or when the content creator or provider wants to distribute them, for example. If a user does not require immediate access to a data file, or wishes to keep it available for later access, the data file may be stored in a cache memory local to the user. For example, the cache memory may be a hard drive included in the user equipment or the cache memory may be separately provided and arranged to be readily accessible by the user, for example, by being located nearer the edge of a network than the server. When the user needs a cached file, it may be obtained from the cache memory with reduced or no network resources.
Data transmission may be efficiently managed by sending data files to be cached at times when network resources are at high capacity and/or low cost. For example, a data file may be sent if a WiFi network is available, or when the user is in a low-traffic area or it is a low-traffic time period.